


Tsarina

by Myara



Series: Hunter x Hunter October 2020 Prompts [29]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Blood and Gore, Darkfic, Disturbing Themes, Gore, Horror, Nightmares, Other, Whumptober 2020, implied suicide thoughts
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myara/pseuds/Myara
Summary: Theta pensou que pudesse sentir algo por ele, mas conforme seu coração batia, percebeu que não sentia nada. Era estranho, mas não era ruim.
Series: Hunter x Hunter October 2020 Prompts [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976980
Kudos: 4





	Tsarina

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Nightmares (Whumptober 2020, Alt. 10)
> 
> Nada me pertence, somente a criação da fic.

A mão do príncipe envolveu a sua sobre a faca e, juntos, cortaram o primeiro pedaço do bolo. Cobertura branca sujou os dedos dela, e ela os lambeu instintivamente, fechando os olhos em deleite quando sentiu o gosto. Era doce, mas era incrivelmente saboroso. O príncipe então trouxe sua mão até a própria boca, lambendo o que havia restado de forma tão sugestiva que a fez enrubescer.

Ele sorriu quando percebeu e se inclinou até ela, depositando um beijo singelo em seus lábios. O branco então se tornou vermelho, e o sabor doce em sua boca se fez férreo. Theta pensou que pudesse regurgitar, mas não sentiu nenhum incômodo no estômago. Era estranho, mas não era ruim. 

Tserriednich tomou suas duas mãos nas dele dessa vez, e as guiou até o corte sangrento feito no corpo deitado à frente deles. O tórax masculino ainda respirava, mas não houve reação quando o príncipe a fez embrenhar os dedos em seu esterno. A sensação do osso duro sob a massa mole e escorregadia e a pulsação abaixo dele a fez arrepiar. 

Ainda assim prosseguiu junto com o príncipe, empurrando o osso cortado ao meio em direção às costelas até um estalo soar e vibrar em seu toque, fazendo-a paralisar.

“É normal”, Tserriednich sussurrou em seu ouvido de maneira reconfortante, “com o tempo você vai pegando jeito. Mas olhe, Theta...”

Ela olhou, e viu o coração parcialmente exposto bombeando sangue em batimentos obstinados. Era maior do que havia imaginado. Tserriednich soltou as mãos dela para abrir o tórax de uma só vez com violência e estranha precisão, os estalos dos ossos se quebrando inundando os ouvidos dela. 

O corte se expandiu de forma a deixar o coração pulsante totalmente visível, assim como parte do pulmão, que se inflava e desinflava tranquilamente. Theta sentiu-se virando de encontro ao peito de Tserriednich para evitar a visão, mas a verdade era que ela não conseguia parar de olhar os órgãos funcionando naquele peito aberto.

“Pegue-o”, o príncipe a incentivou, empurrando-a sutilmente pela cintura, e ela enfiou as mãos trêmulas pelos dois lados do coração, erguendo-o cuidadosamente enquanto sentia o peso da vida persistindo entre seus dedos. 

Se o apertasse entre as mãos, ele morria. Se arrebentasse suas veias e artérias, ele morria. Mas enquanto o tinha apenas ali, em suas palmas, ele estava vivo. Podia protegê-lo ou matá-lo, tão facilmente.

“Tserried… quem é?” 

Perguntou tranquila, mas em sua garganta sentiu como se estivesse gritando, chorando copiosamente.

“Alguém que disse te amar”, ele suspirou, condescendente, “por isso estou te dando o coração dele.”

‘Porque eu te amo mais’, ela ouviu a voz dele dentro de sua mente, rouca, intensa.

Sentiu-se soltando o coração de uma vez e tentando correr, mas sendo pega pela cintura por Tserriednich. Sentiu-se chorando até ficar sem ar, enquanto a voz dele continuava soando em sua mente dizendo que estava tudo bem. 

Estava tudo bem...

Mas quando percebeu, estava ainda com o coração nas mãos. Aquele homem de peito aberto agora tinha um rosto, e ele se parecia com Salkov. Theta pensou que pudesse sentir algo por ele, mas conforme seu coração batia, percebeu que não sentia nada. Era estranho, novamente, e novamente não era ruim.

Tserriednich pegou o bisturi sujo de sangue e cortou aquela teia de fios, finos e grossos, que ligavam ainda o órgão ao corpo, e ela sentiu a vida se esvaindo aos poucos em suas mãos, conforme o sangue vazava incontido por toda parte. 

Estava sentada no colo de Tserriednich enquanto ele manipulava bisturis e pinças sobre uma mesa de aço. O cheiro de formaldeído ardia-lhe os olhos, e pela visão turva ela via as mãos habilidosas dele a cortar um coração em lâminas finas, com perfeição. 

Ainda era o mesmo coração? Ela não sabia. Não havia mais sangue, nem corpo, nem Salkov. Apenas fatias finas de um coração que era maior do que ela imaginava que seria. 

Assistiu enquanto ele escolhia, entre os diversos cortes, aquele que considerava o mais belo. Cuidadosamente o príncipe posicionou-o sobre uma placa de vidro e cerrou-o em uma segunda placa de igual material. Em volta das duas placas, ele posicionou uma moldura de mil ornamentos intrincados, mais belos do que a teia de veias e nervos de um ser humano.

Entregou a ela como um presente de casamento, entre tantos outros que já havia lhe dado.

Theta sentiu-se admirando a beleza do desenho que a lâmina do órgão criava entre as placas. Theta sentiu-se olhando o escuro sem nada sentir. Theta viu o oceano aberto perante si com o vento a chocar-se tão violentamente contra seu corpo que era como se quisesse carregá-la.

“Tserried...” ela o chamou, com serenidade na voz. “Você acha que o ar do Continente Negro será bom? Sinto falta de ar livre.”

Ela se enxergou em um opulento vestido escarlate completamente bordado, uma coroa à sua cabeça de onde descia um enorme véu. Como uma tsarina. Estava montada sobre a besta de olhos assustadores, mas nada temia. Ao seu lado, Tserriednich era um terrível tsar, mas ela não o temia. Sabia que se puxasse sua crina, poderia controlá-lo. Em torno deles, apenas escuridão. Mas havia ar puro.

Encheu os pulmões e sentiu como se água os preenchesse.

“O ar do Continente Negro será o melhor, minha querida Theta”, ele respondeu, afável.

Ela sorriu, e sentiu-se apertando o duro osso esterno de um tórax firme. Coração batia dentro dele, forte, obstinado. Agourento. Então foi chacoalhada de leve pelo ombro, e em choque, abriu os olhos.

Os olhos satisfeitos de Tserriednich estavam perante si, e sua mão estava no peito dele. Recolheu-a imediatamente com um suspiro assustado, e ele beijou sua fronte.

“Você estava tendo um pesadelo, Theta. Relaxe, está tudo bem...” 

Ele a abraçou, mas ela focava apenas nos próprios pulmões lutando para recuperar o fôlego perdido em algum momento.

“Eu estou aqui, está tudo bem. Foi só um sonho.”


End file.
